Three's a Crowd
by fairhearts
Summary: Another boy is interested in Cassie.


Three's a Crowd   
by Fairhearts 

Another boy is interested in Cassie. PG 

Disclaimer: Don't own animorphs, just for fun, no infringement intended. They are owned by K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. 

Cassie   
My name is Cassie. And you know the drill. I can't tell you my last name, or where we are. But I can tell you that Rachel, my best friend, was getting on my last nerve. She was on me to go shopping. Uhhgg. 

"All I'm saying is it's time to replace some essentials. It's February and Valentines Day is coming up. You want to look great, in case some one asks you out." 

"Someone as in who?" 

"Well if Jake gets the courage. Him." 

"Ah hah. And I suppose you already have your outfit planned. Planned for every occasion until the next millennium." 

"Of course. I bought it last week, with my new soon to be best friend, Darlene." 

You can see why she was getting on my nerves. I'm here trying to give this raccoon it's meds and she's going on and on about dates, clothes, boys. Dates I don't have time to go on even if Jake did ask me. Clothes, I don't need to buy cause no one is asking me out, and boys who were still a mystery sometimes. Even Jake. 

My dad was coming in and out of the barn, doing various chores, basically ignoring us as he always does. I had to check on the bandages of a wounded eagle, clean out the cages and give a horse it's medicine. And Rachel was laying back on a bale of hay staring wistfully at the ceiling. 

"You know Rachel, instead of laying there telling me of your new best friend, you could be helping me with this work. I'm really busy today." 

"I don't know how to change bandages." 

"You can clean the cages." 

Her eyes widened and I smiled. I know she hates that. She was on the verge of making an excuse or leaving, when my dad interrupted. 

"You're going to have help around here soon Cassie." 

Rachel and I looked at him. "What?" 

"Starting Monday, a veterinarian trainee is coming to help out after school. You and I will teach him how to handle animals." 

Rachel and I looked at each other. The prospect of having someone here in the barn at all times would put a real nick in the animorph activities. 

"Why does he have to come here, Dad? Can't he be trained by Mom?" 

"He's too young to be working at the zoo. But if he does well here he may get a starting job there. I think he's in your school Cassie. His name's Jamal Davis." 

Rachel frowned, "That name sounds familiar." 

"Do you know him?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't exactly been keeping up with - school activities lately." She let it hang. 

"You'll like him. I told him to come here right after school Monday and you do the same. Got it?" 

"Yeah dad. I got it."   


Jake 

I hate last minute meetings. It usually means trouble. Along with screaming, blood, nightmares. I shook my head. Getting ahead of myself. I was the last to arrive at the barn. It was 2 am on a school night and I would be feeling the sleep deprivation tomorrow. The others looked at me, their faces grim. 

"So what's happening?" 

"The girls have a secret, a bomb of doom. They wanted all of us to be here before they spilled the bad news," Marco said. 

"Ok. We're all here," I said. "Shoot." 

"Don't ever say 'shoot'. The yeerks might take us up on it." 

"Marco. Shut. Up." Rachel said. 

Cassie began, "Starting Monday, I'm going to have help in the barn. My dad's going to train someone who wants to be a vet." Rachel and Cassie stared expectantly at us. 

"And?" I said. 

I thought you'd enjoy the extra help.> Tobias said. 

Rachel shook her head. Boys. Boys. She had the 'boys are stupid' look on her face. 

"He is going to be with me in the barn almost every minute. Monday thru Friday. And I'm not even sure about Saturday. So that means..." 

"No more meetings in the barn," Marco said grimly. 

"And no more Ax coming around. In either form," I continued. 

"I'm not even sure Tobias can come. I mean he has to figure out that a hawk sitting on top of my roof, and not going after my patients is a bit odd." 

Are we sure he isn't a controller?> 

"Ax is right," Marco said. "It's just a bit too convenient. I mean the Yeerks figure the Andalite bandits are near the woods, what better way to cover it than have a spy near there." 

That's never been their style before. Usually they just tear up the forest.> Tobias said. 

"Well maybe they're trying something different," Rachel added. 

Time to organize. I knew what had to be done. "Ok, first let's make sure he isn't a controller. Ax and Tobias that's your job. When he comes here Monday, you stay with him for three days. Make sure." 

And if he's not a controller?> Ax said. 

"We'll have to find somewhere to meet. I guess we'd better try to figure that one out before Monday." 

We can meet at my meadow.> 

"Yeah Tobias. I really want to trudge in ice and snow to get to your Meadow at 10 pm," Marco moaned. 

"What's this guys name, anyway." 

"Uhh, lets see. It's Jamal something. He goes to our school." 

"Jamal Davis," Rachel answered. 

"Right, Jamal Davis." 

I woke up at that name. So did Marco. 

"What?"Cassie asked at our reaction. 

"I know him. He's the lead on the basketball team." 

"I thought he sounded familiar," Rachel said. 

"You should, you're the perfect cheerleader Rachel," Marco said. 

"I don't cheer." 

Jamal. He had it all. Basketball, good grades, no nightmares. Unless he was a yeerk. But somehow I didn't think he was, but then... 

"Why would a basketball player care about animals," Marco completed my thought. 

Cassie crossed her arms, "Are you saying, basketball players are insensitive clods?" 

"I'm saying he's too good at it to be a vet. So why is he?" 

"I guess we'll have to find out," she finished.   


Tobias 

We Followed Jamal for three days and rounded out the week for good measure. Not a controller. Just an inconvenience. Especially for me. I liked the perch in Cassie's barn, and the warmth inside. Ax, Marco and I stayed completely away from the barn. Jake and Rachel visited as usual. By the second week I had to stop by and sit on my favorite spot in the rafters. 

Jamal and Cassie were doing chores. The usual thing. Her dad was outside loading equipment into the back of the truck. I preened my feathers watching them for a while. Jamal didn't notice me, which was good. But Cassie was so busy she didn't notice me either, which is unusual. 

They were talking every now and then, about this animal or that animal. Or the environment. If I was human I would have yawned. I should have left, but it was cold outside and I wasn't hungry enough to hunt my dinner yet. I started to doze. Then I heard Cassie laugh. But she didn't laugh like she usually does. She laughed! I took notice. I listened to their conversation. 

"I mean it. You are the best Cassie. I'd bet you'd make a great Vet. You'll be the best in the world. People will come from all over for your expertise," he smiled winningly. 

"Stop it Jamal. You're pretty good too. You learn fast." 

"Yeah, I like animals. I like basketball too. But helping out animals makes me feel better. You know?" 

"Yeah, I know," Cassie had this far away look in her eye. Then she added, "I've never met anyone who cared for animals like I did, except for Mom and Dad." 

"Hey Cass, we're out there. Sometimes people don't know how to show feelings. You know?" 

I guess she did, cause the look on her face was a mixture of awe and admiration. And another look I've seen on Rachel's face sometimes. A dangerous look. Suddenly, Cassie almost tripped over herself to leave the barn. She made some excuse about helping her dad outside. I glanced out and saw Jake coming up the walk a mile away. He would be here in ten minutes. 

I started to tell Cassie, but then she would think I was spying on her, and be embarrassed or mad. I watched Jamal for a while as I went over what just happened. Nothing right? I mean he was being nice. He was comfortable around girls, he was older. He was just being friendly. But if I don't understand all the looks girls have I definitely understand all the looks boys give. He liked her. A lot. 

Jake was outside. He talked to Cassie's Dad a minute then pulled her to the side. There was a meeting. Now. He was looking for me. I flew outside and called down to them. Jake looked up slightly and looked toward the forest. You guys go ahead. I'll be along. > Cassie made up some excuse for her father, then went back in to tell Jamal she would be away for a little while. 

"Hi Jake." 

"Hey Jamal." 

"You haven't been down for practice in ages. Not into hoops anymore?" 

"I wasn't good enough for the team. I hear you could be picked up by the pros after high school." 

"Don't believe it. I'm not that good. And other things are more important than ball." 

"Let's go Jake," Cassie sprinted out the door. 

Jake and Jamal stared at each other for a few seconds. I knew that stare. Predatory. Jake turned and left.   


Marco 

I was shivering. It was cold. Even with a coat. "When are they going to get here?" 

"Chill out Marco. They'll be here," Rachel said. 

"Hah, hah Xena. I'm already chilled and cubed sitting out here for the past thirty minutes waiting for them." 

"It's not that bad Marco." 

It could be worse.> Ax added. 

"Easy for you two, you've got blue fur and you're already cold as ice." 

"Shut up Marco." 

"If they aren't here in one minute I'm morphing polar bear." 

"Keep your clothes on Marco we're here." Jake came into the clearing with Cassie. 

"Bout time." 

"Where's Tobias?" 

"He should be here any minute, he was right behind us," Jake said. "Erek has a rumor that they're doing experiments at Millers Field. We'll have to check it out." 

"What kind of experiments?" I asked. 

"A new device for catching Andalite bandits. We're going to need to scout it out find out what's going on." 

Just then, Erek stepped into view, and Tobias flew on a perch. Look who I found.> 

"My favorite bearer of bad news." 

"Marco," Rachel warned. 

"Hi, I thought you'd be at the barn. Jake didn't tell me you've got someone there." 

"Sorry. Slipped my mind." 

I looked at Jake, his voice was neutral, but it didn't slip his mind. 

"So Cassie, how has it been working with Jamal?" Rachel asked. 

"He's been a big help. Freed up some time for homework." 

I laughed, "Yeah that's what I'd do with my free time. Homework." 

"Can we focus." Jake snapped. "Erek tell us more about the experiments." 

Erek told us as much as he could. It wasn't much. And blissfully it was a short meeting. "We are not meeting here next time." I declared. 

"How about we rotate houses," Rachel offered. 

"Not at mine, with Tom there. It's too risky," Jake said. 

"Not at mine either. With that terror of a dog, he'd notify every yeerk in town. Sorry Erek, but this dog is a demon on paws." 

Erek shrugged, "Sometimes they can be that way. He just needs more love." 

"Not from me pal." 

Why don't we meet at Erek's house?> Tobias said. Before Erek could say anything, I said, "You might as well put a bulls eye on all of us. Really, you are naive Tobias." 

Rachel said, "We can meet at mine next time. I'll work it out somehow. So let's get going." 

With that the meeting broke up, but not before Rachel said, "The schools Valentines dance is next Friday. We need a break." 

"I'm there for you Rachel," I said arms open wide. 

"Freeze, dog breath. I know we're all going, but for once it'd be nice if someone asked us out." 

"I said I was there for you babe." 

Rachel ignored me and looked at Tobias who pretended he was preening. I'm sure he saw every insect within a mile as well as an angry Rachel. Jake said, "We'll see how this mission goes." Rachel grunted and took Cassie's arm and they marched off. 

"So, we're going to give up on normal again?" 

Jake sighed. He sounded like an old man. "You know how things are." 

"Maybe, but the girls don't care and having them angry isn't worth it. Is it?" 

I - I think we should go.> Tobias said. Jake looked surprised. So did I. Tobias doesn't like hanging around people. But he wants to please Rachel. 

"Well Tobias made it official. I'll find clothes for him and Ax and you do the hard part." 

Jake looked puzzled so I filled him in. "Ask Cassie out." 

"Yeah." 

He was too silent. Even on the way home. Every time we try to be normal something goes wrong. This time I hoped to beat the odds.   


Marco 

Jake and I were on our way to the lockers. He was extra grumpy today, and he tried to blow it off, like the mission was giving him grief. I know it was. But then so was Jamal's interest in Cassie. 

I didn't want to point that out so I offered a suggestion,"You know Ax and Tobias can handle all this tonight. I mean they handle weird much better than the rest of us." "Marco..." Jake began, then stopped. He was looking thru a crowd of people and zeroing in like a peregrine falcon. I turned to follow his gaze. I could make out Cassie at her locker, then the crowd thinned and I saw him. Jamal. He was invading her personal space big time. And she was smiling. 

I looked at Jake. He looked shocked. For a second. Then he got a more dangerous look. Uh Oh. Jake didn't usually act stupid, but lack of sleep, pressure and yes, jealousy, was winning. When it comes to girls, brains usually fly out the window. And I could see good sense had left Jake. 

"Jake? Let's get going." He ignored me. In fact he took a step. Forward. "Don't do anything stupid," I hissed. "We don't need attention." I grabbed his arm. He shook it off. Oh yeah he was way past good sense. 

He took deadly steps toward the object of his anger. Jamal. This was going to get real ugly real fast.   


Cassie 

Jamal and I enjoyed talking about animals. He said I taught him a few things. He thought I was excellent. He remembered my name. Rachel wasn't the star in his eyes. Sigh. 

If it wasn't for him putting a crimp in our animorph activities, he would be perfect. He walked me to my locker and I noticed he was fidgeting more than usual. "I uh, really like you Cassie. You know?" 

I nodded. I think I knew where this was headed. Part of me was happy, the other part was dreading his next words. What about Jake. I liked Jake. I was going to let him down easy. Put a serious look on my face. But for some reason I was smiling like an idiot at this cute older guy who thought I was great. 

"Maybe your parents would let me take you to the dance? I mean if you'd like to go. What do you say?" 

Yes, no wait that's not what I wanted to say. Is it? "I uh- well - I..." is about as far as I managed to get. I glanced around and saw Jake. 

I nearly fainted. The look on his face was one of pure anger. Two seconds later he was standing in front of Jamal. Marco was standing beside Jake, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

"Jamal." 

"Jake." 

Marco rolled his eyes. 

"There something I can do for you?" Jamal said in a tone that sounded like punches would be exchanged any second. 

"Didn't know you were helping Cassie during school. You have no classes with her. Right?" 

"It's a free country, man. Didn't know you were keeping up with her day." 

They were almost nose to nose. Marco stepped back and lowered his head. This was rather touching and exciting. Two guys about to come to blows over me. Me and not Rachel the fashion model. Despite how much I liked this fairy tale, I couldn't stand the fighting. 

"Jake," I said gently, "Jamal and I were talking about our work at the clinic. Why..." 

Jamal snorted, "You got to make excuses for him now. You two more than friends?" 

Jake looked at me for second. His eyes showed anger, betrayal, hurt. Jake's fist was seconds from hitting Jamal. Time to make a choice, Cassie. We didn't need Chapman on our backs. You can stop this. 

I put a hand on each of their arms, and smiled. "You're both my friends, and your both too mature to argue over who's the better friend. Jamal, I'll talk to you later. You don't want to be late for class. Jake, don't you and Marco have a math test next?" 

Jamal looked at me. He cooled off a millimeter. Jake looked at me, more angry than ever. They stared at each other briefly. Their eyes said, "Next time." 

"Later," Jamal said and continued to his class. Jake didn't say anything, but walked away. Marco came up to me. "Well that was a close one," he said. I nodded. "What are you going to do so this doesn't happen again?" 

"Me? They're the ones acting like jerks." 

"Maybe. But you're the one their acting like jerks over."   


Rachel 

I heard a ringing. At first I thought it was the alarm. I hit it but it didn't stop. Then I realized it was the phone. I looked at the clock. 7:16 am on a Saturday. And I wanted to sleep. Silly me. I picked up the phone. "Hello," I growled. 

"Rachel, were you asleep?" 

"Ya think?" 

"Listen, I want you to go with me to the mall. I need your help to pick out some clothes. Some really nice ones, and a couple of dresses." 

That woke me up. I stared at the receiver. "Who is this?" 

"It's Cassie of course." 

"Not my Cassie. You want to go shopping?" 

"Yes." She said in her most patient voice, like I was the biggest idiot around. 

"What brought this on?" 

"No reason really. It's just that I think you were right and I should get clothes for the dance." 

"Uh. Huh." 

"I'll be over in an hour." 

"What!? The mall isn't open yet." 

"Ok, Ok, make it 9. Now remember, nice clothes, not to gaudy, oh and some jewelry to. Mine is kind of worn. Something gold and elegant. All right?" 

She was practically gushing. Over clothes. "What's going on? Is this about Jake. Is he taking you to the dance?" 

"Oohh Rachel, why does it have to be about Jake. Why does it have to be about any guy? I'll see you in a little while." 

"Yeah sure." 

We hung up, but I knew she was hiding something. I know it's about a guy and I'm sure it was Jamal. I smiled. I'll get all the details out of her at the mall and go on a shopping spree. This was turning out to be a great week.   


We went to the Gap first, then cruised to Penney's and Express. I picked out two shirts with matching jeans, but was still on the search for the perfect dress. I saw a nice strapless, blue dress with a rose design border. Cassie said her father would kill her if she wore something that short without sleeves. I said we could pick a nice silk jacket to go with it. Still a no go. 

"And remember Rachel I'm on a budget." "I finally get you to go shopping willingly, and we are not going to let a little thing like money stop us. I've got a credit card my father gave me. Consider this an early birthday present." 

"You've got a credit card? How can you pay off a credit card?" "Well, Dad's paying it. But out of my allowance." 

"Uh huh." 

I steered her away from the entrance to the Dress Barn and we went into Macy's. 

"You still haven't said why you suddenly enjoy shopping." 

She touched a long sleeved black dress that looked like it was in style a decade ago. I grabbed her hand before she could pick the horrid thing up and steered her to the next rack. "I told you. I agreed with you about getting new clothes." 

I picked up a simple but dazzling black dress with a split up the side. Her father couldn't object to that. It had sleeves. I handed it to her, then picked up a mustard color outfit with an African print on it and gave her that one as well. "I see. I thought we could be honest with each other. After all, I am your best friend, right?" 

I sifted quickly thru the remaining clothes and picked out a blue silk dress with pastel flowers and stopped just above her knee. Holding it up in front of her, she took it and looked a bit guilty. Got her. 

"All right. But don't say anything, I mean Jake is your cousin." 

"Yes. But where else could I get a best friend as great as you?" 

"I thought Darlene was taking my place? Hmm." 

"That air head? Now spill it." 

"I think I like Jamal." 

"Like?" 

"As in LIKE." 

"Ah. And Jake?" 

"The same." 

"Ok." 

We went to the changing rooms. I stood outside the stall as Cassie tried on the dresses. 

"He wanted to go to the dance. You know the Valentines dance." 

"Jake?" I asked. 

"No. Jamal. " 

"Okay. So you said no right?" Silence. "Cassie?" 

"I said, I hadn't decided." 

"We wouldn't be shopping if you hadn't decided." 

"No need to be snappy." 

She sounded hurt. Or guilty. Not sure at this point. "If you don't want the biggest fight this side of the WWF, you'd better tell someone a firm no. And why am I not having this problem?" 

Yes I was a bit jealous. Cassie is always so sure of herself. And Jake is all she cares about, after the animals of course. How could she like Jamal. But more important, why didn't Jamal like me? Didn't he find me attractive? 

"Rachel, you have Tobias." 

Tobias, who isn't even human most of the time. Nothing but problems there, and yet... "I don't really have Tobias. Not like you have Jake." 

"Well, maybe you're more sure of yourself than I am." 

I snorted. The only sane one of us in this mixed up group was Cassie. She stepped out and I looked at the black dress. 

"I approve." 

"Of the dress, or Jamal?" I frowned. "Of the dress, yes. Jamal..." 

She went back in to try on the next one. "So, are you going to tell Jake that, it's over with you two?" 

"It was never really on to begin with, but - I guess I'm confused. I can't imagine not being with Jake. What do you think?" 

I was still thinking why wasn't Jamal interested in me. I mean was I so hideous? But could I throw Tobias over, just to sit thru a movie without having to hear him complain about the two hour limit? Hmmm. 

"I can't answer that. But I know I want you to be happy. Whoever you're with." 

"Thanks Rachel. It was just a brief fantasy. I mean me and Jamal. He isn't even an animorph." 

She finished changing. Has it come to our only options for boyfriends were among Jake, Marco, Tobias and Ax? The thought was frightening. 

She couldn't decide on the African print or the black dress, so I got them both. You can never have to many dresses.   


Jake 

Our week long surveillance of the field showed a yeerk base. Erek has finally confirmed a new threat we had to take care of soon. Probably the next couple of nights. But that dance was tomorrow and I knew Cassie wanted to go. But the mission came first. She understood that. She'd have to. 

The dance would be a perfect cover for our parents, go there, make ourselves shown for an hour, then get to the field. I needed to pass the word on. I had class with Marco in the morning so I filled him in. Hopefully he would catch up with Cassie or Rachel before me. I had no classes with Cassie this semester. 

I can't believe I acted that way, lost my cool in front of Jamal. Chapman could have intervened or any Yeerk could have been watching. I don't get jealous. That's not my thing. And if Cassie decides that we're just friends that's fine too. I mean as long as she does the animorph thing, then we're cool. Won't bother me at all. 

I sat behind Marco in English and briefly filled him in on the mission. 

"Man, I hate these things. I know you have something insane planed." 

"No way. But we have to meet at the barn after everyone's asleep. Say midnight." 

"The witching hour. I guess we turn into pumpkins if we're late." 

"Maybe you will, Marco. This will be an easy mission. We go in, get the paperwork and get out. Problem solved." 

"Never ever say, it's going to be easy. You know something always goes wrong when you say that." 

I smiled. Marco has a way of cheering me up. 

"Tonight you're going to be cool right?" 

Then again he can put icewater on me just as fast. "What?" 

"Don't play dumb. With Cassie. It's going to be cool. No displays." 

"You know me Marco. Cassie and I are friends. There's nothing to get angry about." 

He snorted and looked ahead. "What ever you say." 

I explained the plan to some very sleepy people. Rachel was the first to protest. "We gotta miss the best party of the year for yeerks. I've got my dress all laid out. My hair is done. No way. Can't we get this over with right now, tonight." 

"The mighty Xena is backing away from a fight for a dance? Where's that backbone." 

"Shut up Marco." 

"There will be other parties. I need the Chee covering for us. Erek is supposed to set up a diversion..." 

"This reeks. I want you to know." 

"Rachel." I said in my sternest voice. 

"Am I the only one who sees that this is unfair. Tobias!" 

Up is the rafters he fluttered at the shriek in her voice. 

Rachel. Calm down. There will always be another dance.> 

She frowned, then sank into the hay sullen. 

"Gotta admit Jake, it's not often we get to be normal," Marco said. 

"So you're agreeing with her?" 

"No just stating a fact." He had his most innocent look on. 

"Ok, does anyone else think a party is more important than saving the world? Speak up." I looked at Ax, who stared blankly at me. Rachel frowned, Tobias was silent, Marco was smirking, and Cassie was staring at me. I glanced briefly at her then faced Rachel. "Then it's settled." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Marco gave me a wistful look. He meant something else by that. I ignored him. The meeting broke up and I went home and fell into a restless sleep.   


Jake 

The dance was in full swing. Girls were on one side of the Gym and boys on the other. Tobias and Marco were keeping Ax away from food as much as possible. People were actually dancing with each other and the lights were dim. There was never a more romantic mood at any dance than at this one. All I could think about was the mission. 

I had planned where we were going to put our clothes. I couldn't lose this crisp shirt, jacket and tie or Mom would ask questions and Tom might figure it out. We'd all go into the bathroom to change and stash our clothes in a bag that Rachel had in her purse. 

Rachel and Cassie came together. Rachel went to Tobias immediately. She was at least getting one dance out of this. His eyes pleaded for me to help, but I shrugged. Cassie went to get punch. Marco came over. "You know, one dance won't kill you. We have some time. And I don't think you could pull Rachel off that floor if a Hork..." 

"Quiet," I snapped. Cassie sipped the punch and stood near the girls side of the wall. In the light over the table I got a good look at her. Her braids held back in a bun, gold hoops in her ears. And the dress. Black, but it seemed to glitter wherever light hit it. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

Marco elbowed me in the ribs. "Earth to Jake, are you there." 

"Yeah. What's the problem?" 

"Well aside from you haven't heard a word I've said, you're mouth is open wide enough for a jet to fly in there." 

"Just keep a look out for Erek. He should be here by now. We're off schedule." I had to get my mind back on the mission. But at that moment it was tempting to forget. To just hang out with my friends and enjoy the food and the music. 

"I guess Erek is on his own schedule. Look if you're not going to dance, you can watch Ax. I'm going to find someone who thinks I'm adorable. Maybe Cassie." I stared at him and he winked. Then he went over to a girl and asked her to dance. 

Where was Erek? I stared at Cassie. Ax was busy sipping soda, he said something about cake, but I wasn't really listening. The music was blaring. I started to go toward Cassie. She was talking to another girl. Laughing. She had a beautiful smile. 

One dance wasn't going to hurt. Plenty of time for blood, death and nightmares later. I was halfway to her, when Jamal appeared from nowhere. He was beside her. I didn't have to hear him to know what he said. The other girls were giggling. Cassie blushed, then her face turned to me briefly. Her gaze was asking me a question. Pleading with me for an answer. 

I looked at her a few seconds then lowered my eyes. I couldn't risk another confrontation with Jamal. It was only a dance. And we were leaving soon any way. When I looked up, she was gone from her spot. I searched the dance floor and found her there with Jamal. I started to go back to Ax, when someone touched my arm. 

It was a girl, Brittany, I think. "Hi Jake, you - um, wanna dance?" 

"I - I ..." 

"It'll be fun." She led me to the dance floor, and I tried to remember some dance steps. I looked around the floor and saw Marco. He had a sarcastic smile. Someone bumped into me. It was Rachel. 

"Jake," she said angrily. 

"Hello Rachel," Brittany beamed. "Who's the cute guy you're with?" 

"Just a friend from another school. None of your concern." Tobias and Rachel danced away, but Rachel kept glaring at me. 

"Rachel keeps saying you're with Cassie, but I never see you with her. Looks like she'd rather be with Jamal anyway." 

She glanced thru the maze of people and there she was. And she was smiling. Smiling at the best basketball player in the state. 

"You're not with Cassie now are you?" Brittany was looking at me. Tobias and Rachel were looking at me. I just wanted to get out of there. 

"I - I think I need some punch. I'm real thirsty." I almost ran to the food table. Unfortunately Ax had just about gotten most of the food in him. "Ax, cool it before, you attract attention." 

"A -tennn-shonnnn. I would not do that. Aaat. Have some cake. Cayyy -ke. He held up a handful of the stuff. It had already covered his face. I rubbed my eyes. The headache threatened to explode my brain. 

"Lets go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." 

"But I haven't finished my cake." 

"Yes you have." 

"Jake." 

I looked around. It was Erek. 

"We need to talk." 

"I was just taking Ax to the men's room" 

"Good a place as any. Let's go."   


Cassie 

The mission didn't go well, we barely made it out alive. The facility was a burning pit by the time we left. I don't even want to think about how many people I killed. But I do. At least the latest yeerk plot was destroyed. 

Now we could pretend everything was normal, after we missed one of the best parties of the year. I told myself I didn't care about parties anyway. But I did. Hopefully we would have others. The yeerks wouldn't win and I could go on lots of dates. Hah who was I fooling. 

I busied myself in the barn. It took my mind off the war, the party, Jake. It was Saturday and mom was doing errands, while dad decided to get some fishing done. Mom would be back soon enough, but for once I liked the time alone to think. 

Jake made me so mad. But he's been doing that lately. He's gotten so cold. Uncaring. I know leadership is hard on him and I want to be there for him, but I just want to forget about this stupid war for once. 

Cassie.> I looked up. Tobias was flying down to meet me. He demorphed. "Hey." 

"Hey Tobias. What brings you in on a beautiful day?" So much for being alone with my thoughts. 

"I'm taking Rachel to a movie. To make up for missing the dance. She was pretty beastly last night." He attempted a laugh. 

A good joke, but I didn't feel like laughing. I smiled at him. "Your clothes are behind the trough in the last stable. No coat around tho..." "Don't worry about it. I'm going to fly there. I just need a bag for the clothes." 

He walked back in the barn while I tended the animals in cages. Not many today. The phone rang, and I went to answer it. From my position I could see Tobias fumbling with the clothes. I frowned. He wasn't this picky last night for the party. 

"Hello." 

"Cassie. Hi." It was Jake. Ok. I'm cool. 

"Hi Jake. What's up?" 

"I thought we could hang out at the mall today. Get some food, have some fun." 

"You mean with Tobias and Rachel?" 

"No. I um, mean, you and me. Just us. We could talk about, stuff. Last night. And everything." He sounded hopeful. But, I had planned this day to wallow in self pity, and I didn't want to have fun or talk. I wanted ice cream tho. Chocolate. Lots of it. 

"Maybe another day Jake. I uh have a lot to catch up on here." 

"If you need help I'm there." 

"...No. I just want to be alone for awhile." 

Silence for a few moments. It sounded lame even to me. 

"Are you alright Cassie?" 

"Yeah, fine." 

"You don't sound fine." 

"I am. There will be other parties, and other missions. No big deal." 

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I can..." 

"Listen Jake, I'll talk to you tonight. I promise. I gotta go now." 

Tobias stood in front of me. His face was expressionless, but I could almost hear his thoughts. 

"Cassie. Are you ok?" 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I know how you wanted to go to the dance. Rachel told me. Don't be sad Cassie." 

"Hey, I'm ok. Other dances and all. I'll get over it." 

"You don't seem like yourself." 

"Hey, Maybe I've cried enough. What good does it do anyway?" 

"It means you care about people. And it's okay to cry. I know." 

I looked at him, his face still held a hawks blank gaze. "Go on Tobias. Rachel will be mad if you keep her waiting." 

"Come with us. You and Jake." I shook my head. 

"Not now. Not with Jake." 

"I know you don't have to tell me, but, don't you want to be with Jake anymore?" 

Did I? Good question. Lately I've wondered the same thing. 

"I - I don't know. I care about Jake really, but lately he's been acting cold. He's using us Tobias in this war, and I know he has to. But it hurts sometimes." 

His face displayed sadness, and hurt. He knew. He knew Jake was using us. 

"I know, Cassie. I'd better get going." 

Tobias demorphed back into a hawk, and scooped up his bag of clothes. He had to flap to gain altitude out of the barn, but soon he was gone. I took a deep breath. Bout time to shovel out the manure. That would be a joy.   


Jake 

"You drag me out here, and you're as boring as a corpse." 

"Marco, don't say corpse." 

"Yeah, we made a few last night," he whispered. "I want to play a few games and you're here zoning out on me. Care to talk about what's bothering you?" 

"Nothing. Just tired." 

"Okay. But I'm tired of blowing money in this game. Let's get something to eat." 

We left the arcade and went to the food court. I don't know why I brought Marco along. I thought he could cheer me up but it wasn't happening. I've seen all of Cassie's moods and her voice was so strange. Like she didn't care about anything. Especially me. 

"Look," Marco pointed through the crowd. Rachel and Tobias were already at a table. "Come on. Let's go bug them." 

"Leave em alone. They don't want to have company." 

"They're being all romantic and lovey dovey. Whether they want it or not they're going to have company." 

He plopped down in a seat by Tobias. "Well, look who decided to try pizza instead of rat burger." 

"Go away. Marco." Rachel frowned. 

"Nice to see you to Xena." 

Ax sat down next to me with a tray full of cinnabons, hamburgers and fries. "Hello, Prince Jake." 

"Don't call me Prince," I hissed. 

"Hey, I thought you were on a date. What's Ax doing here?" 

Tobias said, "He was already here. At the food court." 

"I decided to try as much food as I can. And learn about your culture." 

"You've been eating all day? Ax man, you are the bottomless pit," Marco joked. 

"I'm not a pit. And I have a bottom." 

"Right. I guess tv was a bore today, huh Ax? So where's Cassie?" For some reason I tensed at her name, but so did Tobias and Rachel. They exchanged nervous glances. Marco picked up on that immediately. "Oookay. Was I not suppose to mention her? Something you need to tell me Jake?" 

"Are you guys going to sit there or are you going to get some food?" Rachel barked. 

Marco frowned. 

I did not want to hear an argument between these two today. "Come on Marco, let's get some food," I stood up, Marco was still frowning. Eventually he got up and followed me to Sbarro. 

"So, Cassie dumped you because of last night?" 

"No." 

"Then what's going on between you two? You guys looked liked you overdosed on morphine." 

"Nothing. She just needs to get over it." 

"Get over what? You?" 

I eyed him. He grinned looking innocent. 

"Over the party. Over the death, the war. All of it." 

Marco didn't look convinced. 

"I mean, I know I've been a bit hard on her, but I can't coddle her every time she needs something. She's a big girl." Marco crossed his arms and continued to stare. "We all have to make sacrifices, especially if we are going to win. So what if she's mad at me. So what if she sees Jamal every day. Who cares if he's the best basketball player I've ever seen. Sure, he likes animals, but does he have the fate of the world on his shoulders?" I found myself babbling. 

"Oookaaaay." Marco said, "Now that we know you hate Jamal, what are you going to do about Cassie?" 

"I don't hate Jamal." 

"Denial is ugly Jake, but then so are you." 

"Marco!" 

"It's clear that 1. You like Cassie, 2. so does Jamal. 3. you hate Jamal." I began to protest but he held up a hand to silence me. "And 4. Cassie likes both of you. Now all you have to decide is do you want to make your relationship with Cassie official, or are you going to let Jamal marry her and have all the kids." 

Let Jamal be with Cassie? What was he saying? I looked around the crowded mall briefly focusing on no one in particular. Then I looked at Rachel. She was staring at me. Frowning. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't be without Cassie. I looked at Marco, he was waiting for an answer. "We're a team. All of us. No one can understand that but her. Who else would I be with?" 

He nodded, "I guess I can see that Jake. There's only the six of us, so I guess she's your only other option. But let me just say, there's no way I'm dating Ax cause he's part of the team." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"What do you mean?" 

I tried to think, but it wasn't clear. I didn't just want to be with Cassie because we were animorphs. Just because she was the only girl besides my cousin. But, did I feel this way about her before Elfangor? Am I jealous, because Jamal has it better than I do? 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

"Fine. I'm getting a pizza. What about you?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

We stood in line. I wasn't sure what I wanted. With Cassie that is. I couldn't think. There was only one way I was going to be sure of what I wanted. I had to talk to Cassie. We had to settle this. "Later Marco." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Outta here." I walked toward the exit. Marco followed me. 

"So you're going to talk to her, huh?" 

"Goodbye Marco." 

"I'm not missing this." 

"You are not coming." 

"I'll wait outside." I shook my head. "Okay Jake. Fine." 

I began to walk away, then I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face. I knew that look. He was going in some kind of morph and eaves drop. He might bring the rest along for a joke. At least I'd know where he was if I said yes. 

"Okay. Come on." 

"You won't regret this." 

But I did.   


Cassie 

I'm not sure how long I worked in the barn, but I began to feel better. Tobias was right, there would be other parties. What was really bothering me was Jake. I really cared about him. But I really cared about Jamal too. 

My parents would be pulling their eyes out if they knew I had feelings for these guys. They still didn't want me to date, even though they've come to think of Jake as my boyfriend. But what did I want? They were at each others throats almost. I had to put a stop to it. I had to choose. But even if I chose, I didn't have the luxury of not seeing one of them. Jake was still leader of the animorphs. Whatever happened, I'd have to deal with him as long as this war was on. Jamal was working here. Every weekday. It's not like he was leaving either. 

I sighed as I brushed the mares back. Why must life be so complicated? 

"Cassie?" 

Startled, I turned around. He was standing in the doorway, the light projecting a halo around him. "Jamal? What are you doing here?" 

"Thought I'd check on you. You left the party early." 

"I was - a little tired. That's all." 

"Need any help?" 

"No, I'm fine. Mom should be back soon anyway." 

"Oh." He stood there, a slight smile on his face. He wanted to say something. The last thing I wanted to do right now was talk. Especially if it was about the two of us. "You know. I've enjoyed working here in the barn - with you. I'd like to come out on the weekends for a couple of hours. Think your father would mind?" 

Dad would do back flips. But this would make animorphs activity even more difficult. What could I say? If he asked dad anyway he'd get his answer. "He'd probably say yes. But you don't have to. My parents usually let me have my weekends free." 

He took a step closer. "I - uh, really like you Cassie. Um, maybe we can go to the mall today?" 

"Um - I..." He took the brush out of my hands and put it on a bale of hay. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small decorated bag. 

"I got this for you." 

I took it. He smiled hopefully. I opened it and pulled out a bracelet. It was a small charm bracelet with animals going around it. I stared at it. It was beautiful. 

Before I could stop myself I was smiling like an idiot. Jamal was saying, "So, would you like to be with me? Hang out every once and a while?" 

I stopped smiling. He was asking for a choice. Now. I wanted to say no. But he was too cute to say no. "I don't know..." 

"If you want to think about it, no prob. But I hope you say yes." He was inches away from me and it sorta happened. He leaned over and kissed me. On the cheek. I know I blushed. Then the next thing I knew we were kissing on the lips. I liked that a lot. When we parted common sense began flooding into my brain. A little. Truth is I really didn't want to tell him no. But I had to. Didn't I?   


Jake 

We walked there. To cold out to lose clothes today. Snow threatened to fall at any moment. I was wondering how I could use snow to beat the yeerks. Silly thought. I should be thinking of what I would say to Cassie. But I felt I would figure that out when I saw her. Marco was going on and on about the benefits of Nike over Reeboks. I just said ummhmm, and kept walking. 

When we finally got there, I told Marco to stay at the edge of the forest by the trees. You could see the barn from that spot, but that's about it. He was reluctant, but I threatened to burn all his comics, so he backed down. As I got closer to her barn I could hear voices. Cassie's and - oh no - not him. Jamal's voice echoed in my frigid brain. 

I'm not sure what I felt, but it was something. Anger, hurt, jealousy. I don't know. I started to charge into the barn and settling my pain by knocking him senseless. It'd be good to fight someone with just my fists. Although I thought about morphing to tiger and giving him a real surprise. 

I took two steps in the door and saw Cassie's eyes light up. She was holding a bracelet. I backed out the door quickly. She looked so happy. I haven't seen her look that happy in a long time. I glanced up. Marco was coming. I shook my head. I waved him off. He shrugged, asking what was up. 

I heard Jamal say, "So, would you like to be with me? Hang out every once and a while?" I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I gave Marco a clear signal to get back. He backed up slowly. I crouched low, peaking around the door. 

Cassie looked uncertain. Jamal was very close and I was in major shock. He was saying something about thinking it over. Then he leaned over and kissed her. The look on her face cut me to my soul. She enjoyed it. Then he kissed her. On the lips. And she was kissing back. 

I stood up and stared ahead. Marco was nowhere in site. Cassie. Cassie was kissing Jamal. My girl. Right then I wouldn't have cared if Visser 3 killed me. She looked happy, happier than when she was with me. 

Jake?> Marco's voice rang in my head. I hope you're okay. Cassie is making out big time with Jamal.> 

Thanks for reminding me friend. Twist the knife, why don't you? I heard Cassie's voice, again, "....I like you, but Jake..." 

"You like that guy? Over me? Man, he's defective." 

I'm defective? No way. 

Cassie's mom is driving up. She's going to be here in less than 10 minutes. Either leave or go in there and punch Jamal into the next century.> 

Marco had to be in hawk morph to know everything. I looked up. A bird circled overhead. Cassie was saying, "I know I enjoy being with you. But I also like going out with Jake. He's strong and he cares about people too." 

She thought I was strong. That I care. 

"Yeah, but does he really care about you? Doesn't act like it." 

That stung. Jamal was right. With this war, I rarely showed her time, or listened. 

You better do something Jake. Why are you standing there?> 

Good point. If Cassie caught me eavesdropping she'd hate me more than she does now. I started to walk behind the barn, when Cassie said, "Let me talk to Jake. Tell him..." 

Tell me what? It was over. 

"Whatever you say Cassie. I've got time." Just then Marco came running toward the barn. I tried to shoo him back but this time he ignored me. He slowed down, and eyed me warily. He nodded in the direction of the road, then went into the barn. "Hey Cassie. Oooh Jamal working overtime huh?" 

"What's up Marco?" 

"I'm looking for Jake. Thought he might be on his way here." 

He emphasized 'on his way'. I ran back toward the trees. I heard the car before it came into view. No choice now but to do an about face. Cassie's mom, passed me in the car and stopped. 

"Hi Jake. Visiting Cassie huh?" 

"Thought I'd see how she's doing." 

"She's probably in the barn. And I could use some help with these groceries." 

We walked to the barn. Voices could be heard before we entered. When we walked in Cassies mom frowned briefly. Then her face was a mask. I smiled. Cassie had two boys visiting and a third in tow. She would have explaining to do, I know. 

"Hi mom." 

Marco and Jamal said "Hi," in unison. 

They all looked guilty. 

"Marco. Jamal. Helping Cassie with her work?" 

Jamal said, "She had already finished. But I'd be happy to help out." 

"I was looking for Jake. And there he is." There was a big goofy grin on his face. But Cassie frowned. I'm sure she guessed that I've probably been here awhile. Marco continued, "Look at this neat bracelet Cassie got." 

Jamal and Cassie wanted to strangle him. I glanced at her mom. Yep, Cassie was in trouble. "A bracelet? What a nice gift Jamal. Well, come help me with these bags dear." 

We helped carry a million packages into their house, where her mom thanked us and politely told us all to leave. 

Marco whispered, "Jamal might not be a problem any more." 

I doubted that. With fighting the yeerks, I really didn't take time out to appreciate Cassie. No wonder she fell for him. I whispered to Marco, "You go on, I'll talk to you later." 

For once he did what I said. I caught up with Jamal. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

"I know you like Cassie. I know I've been stupid about her." 

"Yeah." 

"I care about her to. I'm not walking away." 

"Me either. There a point?" 

"A truce. Cassie will decide." 

"Okay. I agree. But don't get your hopes up. She likes me better." 

"You wish," I smiled. "You know, you're the best at hoops I've seen. I wish I could do it." 

"You're not so bad. Just need to practice. I haven't seen you at the court in a while." 

"Yeah. Been busy." 

"Yeah. Later Jake."   


Cassie 

Thanks to Jake and Marco I got the speech of my life, plus a grounding for good measure. Mom pulled strings bigtime to get Jamal to work with her at the zoo. He was reluctant to go, but it was either that or nothing because my dad made it clear working at the barn was out. Despite my grounding both Jake and Jamal said they'd wait and wanted me to choose between them. Choose! Typical guys. So what did I do after getting all that wonderful attention. I took the easy way out. I blamed it on my Mom and said a boyfriend wasn't in my near future, but friends were. Don't think either of them believed that. But I wouldn't choose. Not at this point. Maybe in the future. And after the yeerks are gone, I hope one of them will be waiting. One of them. 

The End


End file.
